


No Sexual Crisis (Before the First Cup of Coffee)

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Bickering, M/M, Morning After, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: It's too early in the day to face Lucifer's smug grin.





	No Sexual Crisis (Before the First Cup of Coffee)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Three Sentence Ficathon 2017](https://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151620.html) on LiveJournal.

"I told you, Daniel, a guy being straight has never stopped me from getting what I want," Lucifer says, leaning back against the pillow with that punch-me grin on his face and stretching out like a satisfied cat, a motion that makes the covers slip lower and lower.

It almost causes Dan physical pain to avert his gaze and fix his eyes on the ceiling, and exasperation steals into his voice when he asks, "Man, has anyone ever told you that being smug is really unattractive?"

A snort and a rustle of covers and then Lucifer's hand – those horrible, clever fingers that Dan has become so intimately familiar with those last few hours – sneaks underneath Dan's covers, making him jump, and Lucifer's voice is whisper-soft against his ear: "Correct me if I'm wrong, Detective, but somehow I don't _feel_ that lack of attraction is an issue here."


End file.
